1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel thermosetting resin compositions composed of isopropenyl phenol linear polymers and epoxy resins, and to the cured products thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermosetting resin compositions composed of high molecular compounds containing at least two epoxy groups in one molecule, i.e., epoxy resins, and phenolic compounds have been known, which find utility in the fields of paints, moldings and laminates. The thermosetting resin compositions composed of isopropenyl phenol linear polymers and epoxy resins and cured products thereof, however, have been entirely unknown.